


Whale Plush

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: late night, whale plush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Clyde and Butters get Kyle a gift after Willzyx
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski & Clyde Donovan, Kyle Broflovski & Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Kudos: 5





	Whale Plush

Okay, Kyle missed Willzyx.

Of course he did.

Saying goodbye was really hard, but he had to help out his whale friend and get him to space.

But after it was done, all he wanted was to go home and try to sleep.

However, there were two boys who had other ideas. 

A knock on the bedroom window. Kyle thought it would have been Stan, not Clyde and Butters.

“What are you guys doing here?” the redhead asked.

“We made a last minute stop on our way home to get you something,” Clyde explained.

Butters held up a whale plush. “We know it’s not the same, but you looked pretty upset saying goodbye to Willzyx and we wanted to help.”

Kyle took it carefully. “Thank you, both of you, I really appreciate it.”

Clyde smiled. “Goodnight, Kyle.”

“Goodnight,” Butters waved.

The redhead slept easy, cuddling his new whale plush with a smile on his face.


End file.
